


umbrella of hope

by terrifier



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: BAMF Klaus Hargreeves, Gen, No Apocalypse (Umbrella Academy), Telekinesis, im bitter as heck about grace's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrifier/pseuds/terrifier
Summary: Klaus saves the world.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 435





	umbrella of hope

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this is based on the comics :p

He'd expected to die. Expected to join Ben as a ghost post apocalypse. He'd expected flames and debris, and broken limbs courtesy of the giant chunk of moon flying at the planet. 

What he hadn't expected, however, was to save the world. 

He'd long since removed his bowling shoes after finding that running in them wasn't very comfortable. Unfortunately for his feet, they were bare and saving the world apparently required a lot of running.

When he and Ben had heard gunshots after being put on lookout duty, and had also spotted that crazy psycho bitch who'd tortuted Klaus for god-knows how long, they'd both run back into the Icarus Theatre, in the direction of said gunshots. Which, thinking about it, wasn't what any sane person would have done, but their siblings were in there and they wanted to be included in any ass-kicking, so who cares?

They arrived at the Theatre to the sight of... Well, who fucking knew. Vanya was on stage, her eyes glowing white, and her hair blowing in invisible winds, and there were oddly dressed people shooting at his siblings. 

Klaus panicked. 

He didn't know what happened, but suddenly, a pressure began building in his chest, akin to the fleeting pressure he'd felt when Ben had punched him earlier.

The next thing he knew, his hands glowed a brilliant blue, illuminating both himself and the area around him. And then Ben glowed blue. There was some unspoken understanding between them as they stated at each other, and Ben turned away and released a familiar being. The Horrors.

The Eldritch Horrors tore into anyone that Ben deemed an enemy, the goons going down not one by one, but all at once as the tentacles tore into them and disposed of them with ease. 

As soon as the goons were taken care of, Ben went back to being seen my only Klaus. His siblings were looking at him with a mixture of pride and surprise.

What happened next was a shocking turn of events. He knew Vanya had powers (it was kind of hard to miss after what happened to their house), but he hadn't expected her to use those powers on himself and the others.

Then again, technically they had been about to attack her and take her down so she would stop whatever she was doing, so he kind of understood.

Klaus could feel his life being drained from his body. It was odd, that something he couldn't actually see until it was outside of his body, being stolen by his sister, could be torn away from him like it was nothing. Like it wasn't keeping him alive.

A gunshot rang out throughout the theatre, and Klaus dropped to the floor with a thud. He gasped in sweet air and placed a hand in his chest, the erratic beating of his heart never more a relief than in that moment. 

White light errupted from Vanya's chest and beamed out through the glass ceiling, straight into the moon where it left a small, unimportant hole in its surface. When the light disappeared, Vanya dropped to the floor, unconscious.

Luther asked if she was all right, to which Allison nodded with Vanya in her lap and her fingers on their sister's pulse point. So Vanya was alive. Klaus was strangely thankful, despite the events of the past day.

As Klaus took the time to revel in the fact that the apocalypse had bren successfully averted, Ben spoke. Klaus turned around to see what Ben was worried about, and frowned. There was something in the sky.

He stood up to get a better look. 

It looked like a giant rock. A glance to the moon revealed a small area missing. A glance back to the rock, and he realised it was a chunk of the moon itself. Hurtling towards them.

He alerted the others.

Apparently the apocalypse hadn't been avoided. It was still on, thanks to the giant moon rock that was about to wipe them all out. Five looked hopeless, lost, distraught. Klaus would be too, if he had been through all Five had.

As the rock grew closer and the others accepted their fate, simply happy they were all together (even Ben, as they'd learned a few minutes ago), Klaus furrowed his brows in annoyance. He still hadn't summoned Dave. He hadn't got to say goodbye properly. He'd gotten sober for the sole purpose of being able to say goodbye, and now the world was ending.

Speaking of goodbyes, he hadn't gotten to say it to mom or Pogo, either, before Vanya killed them and destroyed the house.

He tightly gripped the dogtags hanging around his neck with both of his hands, the cold metal biting into his tattooed palms.

They lit up the same blue colour they'd glowed when he'd summoned Ben. He turned to Ben, but his brother was wasn't glowing. He was watching the moon rock.

Looking back at his hands, he caught sight of his wrists. His veins were glowing blue, looking like the light itself was being pumped through them and into his blood stream. The tugging sensation from before formed deep within, not his chest, but what felt like his soul.

He knew what to do. 

The moon rock grew closer and closer, and Klaus watched it with stubborn eyes.

Just before it could crash through the theatre roof, Klaus put his glowing arms out, palms facing the rock, and, in his mind, commanded it to stop. The rock hovered in the air, surrounded by the same blue light that encased his hands.

There were murmurs of surprise from all of his siblings, minus Vanya. 

Klaus' vision was interrupted by a blinding, light blue light, but he could still see, in a way.

Though his muscles ached with the labour of holding probably the heaviest object (currently) on Earth, he forced himself to push it away, back to where it belonged, without physically touching it.

The chunk of moon floated away obediently, and, after at least two hours, where Klaus was sweating from exertion and the strain of holding the rock, the moon was finally whole again.

Klaus collapsed back to the stage, his legs simply not complying anymore, and breathed out an exhausted breath. His eyes slipped closed to the sight of Five peering down at him, an unreadable expression on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be about 500 words, but whatever
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this :)


End file.
